


Twipha Troubles

by jacksonwng



Series: Stilinski Twins AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Stiles has a twin brother, Stilinski Family Feels, Stilinski Twins, and there's funny names, they deal with the problem of the alpha twins, who worries about his little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwng/pseuds/jacksonwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinski twins try and work out a way to deal with the alpha twins at school, and Jay worries about Stiles and the stress his baby brother is putting himself under. Just brotherly feelings and teasing, with hurt/comfort and hints of Sterek. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twipha Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a [gifset](http://imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com/post/54713989597/mysnarkyself-teen-wolf-au-stilinski-twins) created by mysnarkyself
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own :)

 

"Alpha twins," Jay said slowly, rolling the words over in his mouth. He frowned a little thoughtfully and mouthed the words again, "Alpha...twins. Alpins, Alpwins?" he paused again, "Twilphas?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Is this really the time?" he interrupted his brother's line of thought. "And besides, Twiphas is way cooler than Alpins."

Jay grinned at his brother. "Agreed, Twiphas it is. So what are we going to do about the Twiphas?"

"Honestly, I'd like to pretend they and their body melding state doesn't exist," Stiles replied, "But recently, my motto of ignoring the problem until it goes away doesn't seem to be working anymore."

"I told you it would fail sometime," Jay reminded. He paused for a moment before continuing, "But we have to do something right? I mean, them being here is causing more wolf outs than this school can handle. I've seen Isaac lose control like that, let alone Scott..."

Stiles slumped against the desk in the abandoned classroom he had pulled his brother into, and rubbed his forehead. He didn't need to be worrying about his best friend and the weird betas. His mind was still whirling about the appearance of the Durach and the sacrifices and trying to figure out the pattern before anyone else died. He wasn't sure whether he could cope with the added weight of dealing with wolfy problems.

Jay eyed his brother carefully and frowned. He didn't like seeing Stiles like this. Growing up, Stiles had always been the happy one, the one that didn't care what anyone else thought, and would babble and talk and imagine the strangest of things that could keep them both entertained for hours. Even when their mother had died, it was Stiles who had tried to keep everyone's spirits up, even when Jay could see how distraught he truly was. It was then that he'd noticed how much his brother would take on as his responsibility, even when he didn't have to worry. Like now. Jay knew he was wrapped up entirely in trying to capture the druid murderer and if another person died, Stiles would blame himself.

"Hey," Jay muttered concerned, "Don't worry about it. I can deal with the Twiphas myself."

Stiles frowned. "Jay, have you seen them? You wouldn't be fighting against two werewolves, but one giant mass that zipped together in the middle. Dude, even their shorts become one."

Jay wrinkled his nose. "I know dude, but we need to figure something out and frankly, you're stressing yourself thin."

"I'm fine," Stiles snapped, "What are you going to do, bore them to death?"

"Only when you talking them to death doesn't work," Jay retorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Stiles, I'm serious. You don't have to take everything on yourself. I can figure something out myself."

Of course, Stiles shook his head in refusal. "No, we can do this together. Two heads are better then one, especially when you're one of those heads." He smirked a little at Jay's noise of objection, "Okay, so we're not going to be able to kill them. If Derek couldn't, and he's an alpha, us humans don't really have a chance. What do we know kills werewolves? Wolfsbane..."

"Fire," Jay supplied.

"Another werewolf."

"What about electricity? Remember when Derek came to the house when his crap shack had been compromised by hunters, and you rambled at him until he admitted he's been tasered?"

"I believe I recall it, yup."

"Maybe we could use it? At the very least, keep the Alphas down if we can't kill them." Jay gave a small shrug.

"We could go to Chris Argent for help?" Jay suggested, "He may be out of the game but we already know that he'll step in again if it means people are dying because of them."

"Some has already died because of the alphas," Stiles muttered, ignoring the lurch in his chest that remembering Derek was no longer with them gave him. He couldn't deal with that, not now, not here. He cleared his throat. "If anyone knows how to take down an alpha, it would be Chris Argent. It's an option."

"We could talk to Allison, she'd be more willing to help, or maybe Deaton? He knows more than he tells us. Maybe he knows some way for you to jedi mind trick the Twiphas from body melding."

Stiles huffed. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Hell no. You're like a fairy or something. It would be against every older brother code, if I didn't remind you every waking moment," Jay grinned and rocked back on his heels.

"You're only older by two minutes," Stiles objected.

"And don't forget it," Jay replied.

"So...electricity?" Stiles hummed, purposely ignoring the rest of their usual scripted banter. He had to focus on the issue at hand, which would be a whole lot easier if he couldn't feel his last intake of Adderall fading away from his system. It was this part that he hated about having to use Adderall. It made his skin itch and his nerves agitated and he could already feel his mind wandering to dead bodies and Derek Hale and alpha werewolves and what was happening to Scott, Isaac and Boyd...

"See," Jay straightened up and headed for the door, one hand grasping the strap of his bag and the other moving to clap his brother on the back. He beamed. "I told you I would handle this."

"Yeah, yeah..." Stiles grumbled, shrugging of the hand.

Jay frowned and stepped a little closer. "I'm serious about you letting me take some of the workload Stiles. You're going to run yourself into the ground if you keep on like this, and I refuse to let that happen."

"I don't mean to, I just..." his shoulders dropped and he sighed, running a hand over his face.

"You want to help," Jay supplied, nodding understandingly, "But you won't be good to anyone on your deathbed. Look, we'll do it this way. I'll deal with the Twiphas now, and you deal with the human sacrifice things. And I promise to come to you if I need help, just like you'll come to me, right?"

"Right," Stiles muttered his agreement.

"Good," Jay nodded, satisfied, "You better. Come on, your locker then Biology."

"Why my locker?" Stiles sounded confused as he scrambled to pick his bag up off the floor and follow his brother.

"You think I can't see when my little bro's crashing? You need to take your Adderall or you're going to give Mr Jones a breakdown...again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com/post/54713641058/teen-wolf-twipha-troubles) :)


End file.
